The popularity and use of contact lenses has grown with the introduction of designs such as soft contact lenses and disposable contact lenses. New materials, optical designs and fashion designs such as colored lenses have further popularized their use.
The new lens technologies have created new issues such as the need for better lens hydration and more stringent lens and case cleanliness requirements. Users also want the added convenience of accessories for lens care and use within easy reach. Case ergonomics and esthetic design have become more important to many users, especially women.
Earlier case designs have primarily focused on solving only one of the many issues facing contact lens users. There exists a need for a new case design that addresses many of the needs of modern contact lens users.